Above all I wish you love
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: When Heero fears he will only destroy Duo more he leaves in the dead of night, but is that really what Duo needed or wanted? Yaoi 1x2


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not MINE! The song "I will Always love you" by Dolly Parton is not mine either ^^v  
  
Notes: 1x2-Please don't leave feedback about Grammar or Spelling, thanks.  
  
Above all....I wish you Love  
  
Heero stood at the window early that fogged in morning. The glass was crested with dew, sprinkling down the pane of glass, distorting his view. He titled back his head and watched his lover slumbering in their small twin size bed, his tasseled hair branching out over the mattress. His expression was not that of peace, but discomfort.  
  
It had only been a few hours ago they had fought, screaming and hollering and without thinking he had hit the small American. He had lost his temper when Duo wouldn't stop yelling and as Heero had tried to yell back louder the two just kept raising their voices to high pitched screams and Heero did what he thought was the only way to end it. Let one sturdy fist fly and Duo was done. He had landed on his back sprawled out on the floor cupping his cheek and eye. Duo's jaw had hung slack and in amazement sat stunned on the floor a couple minutes. Heero had been at the same degree of amazement as he stood now holding a loose throbbing fist. Heero crouched next to Duo and went to pull his hand away to see how badly he had hurt him but Duo suddenly slapped him, his eyes tearing up he rose and scampered off to their bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
/If I should stay Well, I would only be in your way And So I'll go And yet I know That I'll think of you each step of the way/  
  
Heero rested his hand on top the head of his little deep sleeper, gently stroking the soft skin that now glimmered in purple and green. He took the covers and pulled them up to the boy's shoulders, tucking in the edges and swinging the long braid of his off the edge of the bed and back next to Duo. The cold pilot let his own hand rise up to the tender red spot where Duo had slapped him  
  
It couldn't be like this, Heero thought as he left the bedroom closing the door softly. Slumping down at his desk Heero watched through another window rain clouds moving in quickly and the mist was becoming thicker outside. He didn't want to hurt Duo, he truly didn't and to lose control after he thought he had regained it long ago was a milestone that had suddenly shattered and disappeared.  
  
He didn't want to see that look on Duo's face again, that broken, hardened face that didn't reflect his lover at all. Duo was still happy for now inside, and Heero didn't want to fill it up with despair and anger. So he felt there was only one thing to do.  
  
/And I will always love you I will always love you Bitter-sweet memories That's all I have And all I'm taking with me/  
  
Heero searched his desk and found a small scrap of paper, the ends were crinkled a little but he thought it would be fine. He hunted for something to write with next and slowly pulled the cap off of a blue ball-point pen. His thick hands grabbed hold of the pen and he quickly wrote down the name of his significant other, but he found he lost the feeling to continue. They could work this out he suddenly thought but another voice, a much smoother and reasonable voice whispered to him, you'll only end up hurting him again, this was the first step and now you don know if you could ever control yourself again.  
  
Heero pushed both of his hands up to his forehead and felt a burning sensation in his throat; swallowing it back the Japanese boy stood and walked back over to the bedroom, opening the door a smudge he peaked in on Duo. His head was buried in the pillows and a small snore escaped his lips ever so often.  
  
/Good-bye Oh Please don't cry Cause' we both know that I'm not what you need I will always love you I will always love you/  
  
Heero knew he was doing this out of some kind of love deep from his heart. Did he ever think he was capable of loving Duo this much? No. The boy had stolen his heart and he couldn't be happier about that but something new had arisen in Heero, he wasn't going to let Duo be hurt by him, this would be the best move for him. The relationship had been becoming extremely bumpy recently and often the young man had come across a sniffling Duo in the bathroom or sometimes before they fell asleep Heero would hear the soft sound of crying coming from the man next to him.  
  
It was the right thing to do, and hopefully Duo wouldn't be sad about this but happy, and even if he became upset when he read the letter and found out, in the end it would be better for him and hopefully someday he would figure that out.  
  
Duo awoke in the middle of the night, the lights were all out in the bedroom and only a thin streak of light ran out from under the door. Groggy Duo sat up and then the pounding pain from his cheek really threw him awake. Standing up now angry and hurt again Duo stormed out of the room but stopped when no one was in the living room, and the only light on was the small lamp on Heero's desk.  
  
At first Duo walked and peaked in the kitchen then bathroom but Heero was no where. Coming back to the desk a small neatly folded piece of paper with 'Duo' scripted on the front made him stop. He felt something sink inside him and shaking fingers grabbed up the note and gently unfolded the thin crinkled edges.  
  
'Duo.... I hope life will treat you kind....  
  
/And I hope that life will treat you kind/  
  
'I hope that you have all you ever dreamed of....  
  
/And I hope that you have all you ever dreamed of/  
  
'...I do wish you joy.........and I wish you happiness...'  
  
/Oh I do wish you joy And I wish you happiness/  
  
'But.......above all this.....I wish you love....I love you, I will...always love you Duo.'  
  
/But above all this I wish you love I love you I will always love you/  
  
Duo felt tears land on his thumb as he finished the note and then traced his finger over the signed name at the bottom. He was gone. The American felt his body slump and he landed on the floor balling up his fists he hit the carpeting and let go of a few wails. Staggering to his feet Duo ran to the door, throwing a coat on and slipping into sandals he ran outside in his pajama pants and raggedy t-shirt.  
  
Running down the dark streets Duo was hoping to come across Heero, cold and sad and Duo would then take him into his arms and ask him to never leave again. However Duo ran for about an hour and there was no sign of his partner. The American fumbled over to a bench and sat down crumpling the note up in his hand he began to weep again. In his heart he knew Heero did it for him, that recently he had been sad, and had thought of leaving Heero but now that he was truly gone there was a gaping hole in his spirit.  
  
Running a hand through his messy hair Duo leaned his head back and caught site of a space shuttle breaking off into the night far, far up into the sky. The red lights fading into grey masses of clouds. Duo couldn't help but let his mind jump to the idea that maybe Heero was on it, riding to a colony and far away from him.  
  
"I love you Heero."  
  
The dusty sky flew by the window as Heero's shuttle blinked out into space, he was surrounded by the other people, babies crying and people chatting but all of it seemed drawn out in fine squiggly lines and in black and white. The only picture he saw was of a vivid Duo smiling against the backdrop of space waving and giggling with the happiness he had so long ago. Bowing his head Heero smiled because that's all he really wanted and he knew in no time Duo would be happy again.  
  
"Ai shiteru my lil' shinigami."  
  
/I... I will always Always love you I will always love you I will always love you I will always love you.../  
  
TO BE CONTINUED?????  
  
Anyways hope you guys liked, I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this...maybe it should just be a sweet lil' song fic and that's it? Any comments? ^^ once again please refrain from leaving comments about grammar or spelling Thanks. Luv The SCANTY fan 


End file.
